18 marca 1993
70px|left|thumb 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Kojak" -serial kryminalny prod. USA 10.50 Z wiarą w nowe 11.30 Żołnierz nieznany - wojskowy magazyn dokumentalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15-15.00 TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.50 "Podwodna odyseja ekipy kapitana Cousteau": "Powrót morskich słoni" serial dok. prod. francuskiej 13.40 Z Kolumbem po przygodę 14.00 Mieszkamy w Polsce: Nad Biebrzą 14.20 Nie tylko dinozaury 14.45 Zwierzęta świata "Ścieżki Boga Deszczu": "Góry Maya" (2) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15.15 Rzeźba Polski: Perm 15.35 My dorośli 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kwant oraz film z serii "Z życia zwierząt": "Ogony" 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Klinika w Szwarcwaldzie" (7) - "Podrzutek" - serial prod. niemieckiej 18.05 Magazyn katolicki 18.30 Prawnik domowy 18.45 Zulu Gula - program rozrywkowy Tadeusza Rossa 19.00 Tęczowy Mini-Box 19.10 Wieczorynka: Przygody Misia Colargola 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Kojak" - serial krym. prod. USA 21.05 Tylko w Jedynce 21.45 Renata Przemyk - recital 22.15 Pegaz - magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn muzyczny 23.05 Jutro w programie 23.10 Luz - wydanie specjalne 1.00 Język włoski (22) 1.15 Jutro w programie 70px|left|thumb 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Życie w zoo" - serial przyrodniczy prod. USA 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15.55 Powitanie 16.00 Wielka piłka 16.30 Panorama 16.40 The Carsat Crisis - język angielski w nauce i technice (22) 16.55 "Życie w zoo" - serial przyr. prod. USA (powt.) 17.20 Multihobby - magazyn 17.50 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej Aleksandra Małachowskiego 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.35 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.00 Kobiety jazzu: Instrumentalistki "Głos wewnętrzny" - film dok. prod. USA 19.30 Ryszard Tokarczyk - symptomy natury 20.00 Gwiazdy Studia Koncertowego - reportaż 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Podatki od 20% do 40%: Właściciei papugi 21.30 Sport 21.45 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 22.15 Ryszard Wagner "Parsifal" - akt II i III 0.55 Zakończenie programu 70px|left|thumb 8.10 Śniadanie przy ekranie - wiadomości, przegląd prasy, callanelics 8.40 - 18.00 Przerwa 18.00 Powitanie 18.05 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.35 Mój kumpel zwierzak i film Wilk i zając 18.55 TVL proponuje 19.00 Magazyn sportowy 19.35 Jan Nowacki przedstawia - Festiwal Piosenki San Remo '93 20.00 Pod jednym dachem - serial (odc. 4): Rywale 20.45 Queen in Rio - koncert zespołu Queen 21.45 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 21.55 Jutro w programie 21.55 Zakończenie programu 70px|left|thumb 12.00 Aerofan - mag. lotniczy (powt.) 12.30 Misja 13.00 TNL-text 13.15 Informator miejski 13.30 Niewolnica Isaura - serial prod. braz. (7) 14.00 TNL-text 14.15 Film fab. 15.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.15 Informator miejski 16.30 Fantastyczny świat Paula - bajka (9) 16.55 Generał Daimos - bajka (9) 17.15 Niewolnica Isaura - serial prod. braz. (8) 17.45 Dziennik TNL 18.15 Jeronimo - serial prod. braz. (8) 19.05 Moje dzieci moje życie - serial prod. włos. (8) 20.00 Attila - opera 22.00 Dziennik TNL 23.00 - 2.00 Ćma - Rozmowy o seksie (tel. 375-000) 02.00 TNL-text 70px|left|thumb 16.30 Program dnia 16.35 Czerwone i czarne - film anim. dla dzieci 16.40 Och, Karol - film pol. 18.15 Poszukiwany żywy lub martwy - serial 18.45 Pożegnanie 23.15 Program wieczoru 23.20 Gdzie świszczą kule - film ang. 0.50 Egzamin - film dok. pol. 1.15 Pożegnanie 70px|left|thumb 7.00 The D.J. Kat Show - program dla dzieci 9.40 Lamb Chops Play-A-long - program kukiełkowy dla dzieci 9.55 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game - teleturniej 11.00 Strike it Rich - teleturniej 11.30 Bogaci i piękni - serial 12.00 Hart i Hart - serial kryminalny 13.00 Falcon Crest - seriaI 14.00 Ulica E - serial 14.30 Inny świat - serial 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial 15.45 Maude - serial kom. 16.15 Różne style - serial komediowy 16.45 The D.J. Kat Show - program dla dzieci 18.00 Gwiezdne wędrówki - następna generacja - serial s-f 19.00 Świat gier - program komputerowy 19.30 Ulica E - serial 20.00 Ocaleni - seriai dokumentalny 20.30 Więzi rodzinne - serial komediowy 21.00 Melrose Place - serial 22.00 Szanse - serial 23.00 W.K.R.P. w Cincinatti - serial komediowy 23.30 Gwiezdne wędrówki - następna generacja - serial s-f 0.30 Studs - zabawa w kojarzenie par 70px|left|thumb 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry. Niemcy 9.00 Szef - serial krymin. USA 10.00 Piękni i bogaci - serial famil. USA 10.30 Cena jest gorąca 11.00 Ryzykowne! 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów - serial famiI. USA 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.10 Ostry dyżur - serial lekarski USA 15.00 Motderstwo to jej hobby - serial 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem - serial komed. USA 17.30 Okropnie fajna rodzinka - serial 18.00 Elf 99 - mag. młodz. 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv 19.45 Dobre. złe czasy - niem. serial famil. 20.15 Życiowa szansa - niem. serial kom. 20.45 Zwariowana rodzinka - niem. serial kom. 21.15 Na ratunek 22.15 Star Report 22.45 Dirk Bach - show 23.15 Gottschalk 24.00 L.A. Law 1.10 Okropnie miła 1.45 Kto tu jest szefem 2.15 Hans Meiser 3.10 Explosiv 3.35 Morderstwo to jej hobby 4.25 Dobre. złe czasy 70px|left|thumb 5.30 Magazyn regionalny 6.00 Dzień dobry 8.35 Pod słońcem Kalifornii 9.25 Młodzi i namiętni 10.20 Chiemgauer Volkstheater - powt. ze środy 11.50 Sąsiedzi 12.15 Koło fortuny 12.55 Zgłoś się. proszę! - poszukiwanie ludzi zaginionych 13.45 Młodzi i namiętni 14.35 Sąsiedzi - serial 15.00 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - serial 15.55 Trio ,o czterech pięściach - serial 16.50 5 razy - telegra 17.20 Idź na całość - telegra 18.00 Magazyn region. 18.30 "ran" - sport 18.45 Wiadomości 19.00 Kropka, kropka - telegra 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Cluedo - zabawa w morderstwo - zagadka kryminalna dla wszystkich 21.20 Halli Galii - show 22.15 Most do piekła - włoski film wojenny z 1986 r. 23.00 Dracula łaknie świeżej krwi - horror angielski z 1973 r. 1.25 Trio o czterech... 2.20 Program na jutro 2.25 Teletekst 70px|left|thumb 5.15 Kolt na wszystkie okazje - serial 6.00 Vicki - serial 6.25 Trick 7 - poranek filmowy dla dzieci 8.15 Parker Lewis 8.45 Hartowie w akcji 9.40 Oczyścić atmosferę - kom. - powt. 11.15 Ulice San Francisco - serial 12.15 Bill Cosby Show 12.50 Vegas - odcinek pilotowy serialu 14.05 Kansas-Pacyfik - west. USA 1953 15.20 Hartowie w akcji - serial detektyw. Morderczy rajd 16.15 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 18.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial kom. USA. Wino. whisky i dwie kobiety 19.00 Ulice San Francisco - serial 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Kobiety z Wall Street - krym. USA 22.05 T. J. Hooker 23.05 Chrom i gorąca skóra - film sens. USA 1971 r. 0.55 Dwójka - serial. Martwa tancerka 1.55 Amulet śmierci - film niem. - powt. 3.30 Vegas - powt. odcinka pilotowego 70px|left|thumb 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - spotkanie z Rebeccą de Ruvo 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Simone proponuje clipy 16.00 Największe hity. Usłyszymy też Roxy Music 17.00 Raport Coca-Coli 17.15 Magazyn filmowy 17.30 Wiadomości MTV 17.45 3 from 1 18.00 Tańczymy z Simone 18.30 Premiery - Pip Dann przedstawia gości oraz najnowsze clipy 20.00 Zadzwoń do MTV - teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 Most wanted - gospodarz programu Ray Cokes na żywo rozmawia z telewidzami 21.30 Moda i styl życia 22.00 Największe hity - Paul King prezentuje m.in. Roxy Music 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli - plotki o artystach 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 Wiadomości MTV - na scenach 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Kristiane zjawia się o północy 3.00 Wideoclipy nocą 70px|left|thumb 8.30 Aerobik - gimnastyka dla wszystkich 9.00 Narciarstwo - Mistrzostwa Świata w stylu wolnym, Altenmark, Austria 10.00 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Toronto. Kanada 12.00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Europy ćwierćfinały 14.00 Formuła 1 - Wielka Nagroda RPA w Kyalami - powtórzenie 15.00 Koszykówka - Mistrzostwa college'ów USA 16.30 Jeździectwo - Puchar Swiata w skokach Dortmund, Niemcy 17.30 Magazyn narciarski 18.30 Trans World Sport - Magazyn tygodn. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Piłka ręczna - Mistrzostwa Swiata mężczyzn w Szwecji 22.50 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Pucharu Europy, Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów oraz Pucharu UEFA 23.30 Koszykówka - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Europy - półfinał 1.00 Wiadomości 70px|left|thumb 6.45 Poranny start - wiadomości, pogoda, giełda oraz powtórki 11.20 Kto. gdzie, co? - quiz sportowy 11.55 Wiadomości - inf. sportowe 12.00 Wszystko o.k. Carina proponuje modę na lato 1993 12.30 Hopp oder Topp - telequiz 13.00 Tele-Giełda - notowania z giełdy we Frankfurcie 13.35 Obowiązkowo i dowolnie 14.30 Classics - życie zwierząt w sawannie 15.15 Trening - mag. narciarski 15.30 Sport na świecie - w przerwie wiad. 18.00 DSF-Studio 18.35 Kto, gdzie, co? 19.25 Hopp oder Topp 20.05 Offensiv - te dyskusje w studio są często bardzo kontrowersyjne, a wymiana poglądów daleka od kurtuazji 21.00 Sport na świecie - w przerwie wiad. 22.00 Narciarstwo - MŚ w stylu dowolnym w Austrii 23.05 Styl życia - moda 24.00 DSF-Studio 0.35 Classics - powt. 1.20 Wydarzenia dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niezależna Lublin z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1993 roku